La carta
by Akane Ohmuro
Summary: He pensado mucho en si debo hacer o no hacer esto, es decir ¿para qué? sé que no podrás leerlo, pero quizá me ayude. Ymir... ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste atrás? /En tu carta me dijiste que ibas a morir...


He pensado mucho en si debo hacer o no hacer esto, es decir ¿para qué? sé que no podrás leerlo, pero quizá me ayude.

Ymir...

¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste atrás? ¿Tan poco importante soy para ti? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Si te dije que estaría contigo sin importar qué, no importaba si tenía que ir contra los titanes, contra la legión o contra la humanidad misma si así podíamos estar juntas, no iba a temerle a nada estando contigo.

¿Por qué Ymir? Estas preguntas no me dejan tranquila y me han quitado el sueño por muchas noches

¿Te fuiste buscando protección para tí misma?, ¿ellos eran más importantes para tí? o... ¿es que encontraste una forma de hacerlos parar por un tiempo? ¿buscaste protegerme? así como lo hiciste en la torre o como cuando me mentiste diciendo que te tenían amenazada...

Me gusta pensar que sí, pero no lo sé. No sé que es lo que ha pasado por tu mente, la carta que me enviaste no me aclaro ninguna de estas dudas.

Ymir cuando te fuiste todo en mi se derrumbó, me sentí vacía, sin motivos pero fui entendiendo quién soy, tu recuerdo me impulsó a seguir.

Conocí a mi padre, intentó utilizarme y estuve apunto de caer en su palabrería y su falso arrepentimiento pero tomé valor y lo enfrenté. Después de eso tuve que matarlo para poder tomar la corona, ahora soy la reina y la gente me aceptó como tal.

Después de la coronación le di un puñetazo al capitán Levi, le mostré quien manda aquí. Supongo te hubiera hecho gracia verlo ¿No?

He de admitir que no me siento del todo bien estando yo en el castillo mientras los demás salen a pelear, es como si interpretara un papel nuevo; el de "la reina" aunque no es igual que antes. ahora puedo ser yo, he hecho cosas que yo quiero y una de ellas ha sido abrir un orfanato, me gusta ir a visitar a los niños es algo un tanto relajante... hubiera sido lindo que me ayudaras aquí...

¿Sabes? apesar de que mi pueblo me quiere y de que tengo buenos amigos no puedo evitar sentirme sola, no importa cuanta gente esté cerca de mi me siento sola y no puedo evitarlo.

En muchas ocasiones imaginé que regresabas, que tu titan subía por las murallas y llegabas hasta mí. Pensé "¿Qué haré si pasa?" por más molesta que me sienta contigo quiero verte, quizá te daría una bofetada por abandonarme de esa manera, te gritaría, te reclamaría hasta el cansancio, lloraría... y luego te abrazaría con fuerza para que no te fueras de nuevo.

En tu carta me dijiste que ibas a morir, quiero pensar que no es así, que apesar de todo estás viva... quiero creerlo, creer que podré verte una última vez.

Hace unos días Armin y los demás me escoltaron fuera de los muros, me llevaron a conocer el mar. Es inmenso y muy hermoso, me hubiera gustado conocerlo contigo.

Dime, Ymir ¿Lo conoces? debe de ser así, despues de todo tuviste que pasar por el junto con "ellos". Es por eso que decidí que pondré esta carta en un botella y la lanzaré al mar, quizá así llegue a ti... si es que aun sigues con vida... o quizá se quede flotando en mar ó tal vez algún extraño la encuentre, no lo sé y nunca lo sabré.

Ymir, no importa qué haga o cuánto tiempo pase; tú estás presente en mí, te llevo en mis recuerdos y en mi corazón, llevo dentro de mi cada momento que pasamos juntas, esos momentos de paz en los que me dejabas ver una faceta que nadie más conocia, esos momentos en los que sin pensarlo me quitaba la mascara que llevaba día a día. Todo está grabado en mi alma y así será siempre.

Seguiré adelante, con la frente en alto.

...

Tú... realmente no vendrás y me dirás "he venido a casarme contigo" ¿verdad?.

Te extraño y siempre lo haré pero viviré con ello, estoy aprendiendo a hacerlo.

Adiós, Ymir.

Con amor, Historia Reiss.

* * *

Tenía rato con esto escrito en las notas de mi celular y hasta ahora me decidí a publicarlo.

Creo Historia siempre llevará a Ymir en un rinconcito de su corazón sin importar el tiempo que pase o si ella está con alguien más, con esto no digo que vivirá llorando su pérdida sino que (como toda persona cuando sufre una pérdida de un ser amado) aprenderá a vivir con ello, teniendo su recuerdo como algo preciado pues la pecosa fue alguien importante en su vida.


End file.
